team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Noisy Day on Sodor
Double Dad Trouble is the Chronicles episode of Team Friendship's Adventures. Summary Plot Major Events Characters Notes Edit * Friendship Report: . * This episode revolves around . Trivia Transcript It was a beautiful Spring day on the Island of Sodor, the Schools were now closed for the Easter Holidays for over 2 weeks and the North Western Railway became very busy, Thomas and his Friends liked the holidays, which means more jobs for them to do. Plus Thomas' special friends were spending the Spring Break on Sodor. Azul the Little Blue Engine with Dora and Boots on board were enjoying a nice run on the mainline. "It's so nice to be on Sodor again." chuffed Azul, Dora and Boots both agreed, they were both happy that Azul came to Sodor with them. Just then, they heard 2 familiar whistles, it was Gordon along with his new friend, Rebecca the Big Yellow Engine, they were both hauling their Express Trains to Vicarstown. "Hello Azul, Dora and Boots." whistled Rebecca, "Nice day for an outing, isn't it?" "Indeed it is Rebecca, Choo Choooo." whistled Azul. "Choo Choo." said Dora and Boots happily, "Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga Chugga, Choo Choooo" "Poop Poop." whistled Gordon cheerfully, "Sorry we can't stop, we have to stay on schedule." Then Gordon thundered away with his Express. "See you later, Azul, Dora and Boots." chuffed Rebecca, "Adios." "Adios Rebecca." said Azul, Dora and Boots together. Rebecca thundered away to catch up with Gordon. Meanwhile Red, Crabby and Petrol the Junior Firetrucks from Green Meadow, were having a nice drive beside the railway. Just then Percy pulled alongside them. "Good Morning Red, Petrol and Crabby." whistled Percy cheerfully. Morning Percy." replied Red. "Where are you going today?" asked Petrol. "To collect the mail." replied Percy, "Sorry I cannot stop, mustn't be late." "See you later Percy!" called out Crabby. Percy whistled goodbye to the Firetrucks and they sound their sirens, Percy steamed off as fast as his wheels would carry him. Meanwhile Azul, Dora and Boots were travelling along the mainline, they were about to go through the junction, until the signal went red. "Azul, Stop, the signal's red." called out Dora. Azul quickly applied his brakes and he stopped just in time, suddenly Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins sped by with their trains full of coal, they were having a race back to the China Clay Pits. "Whoa! Slow down, you two!" called Boots. "This is the main line, not a racing track!" But the twins didn't hear Boots. Their pistons were pumping to loudly as they disappeared around the bend. Further along the line, Dora, Boots, Azul met Thomas again. As they puffed down the line, they listened to all the different sounds along the way. When they passed Duck, they both whistled a greeting to him. And Duck, who didn't have time to talk to them, whistled back to them as he passed by. Then, they listened to the sounds of Henry's pistons pumping, as he shunted trucks and flatbed in the yard. "Hello, Thomas, Azul," he whistled. "Lovely day, isn't it? "Very nice day indeed," replied Thomas. Then, they had to stop at another red signal. When Thomas and Azul applied their brakes to stop, Dora and Boots listened to the sound they made. "Wow. Those brakes can certainly make some noise, too," thought Boots. "They certainly can, Boots," agreed Dora. Suddenly, they both heard a loud whistle they knew well. It was James! He was pulling his passenger train and was making record time. But he didn't see that the signal was still red. "James!" cried Thomas. "The signal's red! STOP!" "Stop, James! STOP!" yelled Boots. "PARA!" shouted Dora. James looked up ahead and saw the red signal. "Rumbling rails!" he tooted. "Red signal! I'd better stop!" James braked as hard as he could. His wheels screeched & screamed along the rails, but at last, he screeched to a halt. "Oh, sorry," he apologised. "I guess I wasn't paying attention to the red signal." "Well, luckily you didn't cause an accident," said Azul. "You need to pay attention to the signals, James," reminded Boots. "If you don't, you might have an accident." "I know," he said. "Next time, I'll try to think about less of myself and more about the signals." Thomas, Azul, Dora and Boots smiled. They knew James had learned his lesson. Then, their signals changed to green. And they all puffed down the line together, listening to the many other sounds on the Island of Sodor. THE END. Category:Chronicles Episodes‏‎